Second Chances: Betrayal By The Book
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick and A.J. are ready to celebrate a family wedding, but when his wife disappears, Rick must face not only searching for her, but protecting his family against a madman's obsession.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Betrayal By The Book

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story

Rick and A.J. are ready to celebrate a family wedding, but when his wife disappears, Rick must face not only searching for her, but protecting his family against a madman's obsession.

This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Prologue

Her head ached, and for a moment Laurie Simon didn't remember where she was.

Then she heard the moan next to her, and panic overtook her as she turned and saw her daughter tied up and unconscious next to her.

"Robin!" she cried, trying to reach for her and discovering her wrists and ankles were bound together. Wriggling around, she managed to place her fingers on Robin's wrist, and was relieved to feel a strong pulse.

"I didn't hurt your daughter, Laurie. Just gave her a little something so I could bring her to you."

The voice of James Archer startled her, and rolling to her right side she saw him standing next to the edge of the canopied bed she'd been placed on.

"Why, James, why did you do this. Not my daughter, please. I'll stay and write all the stories you want, but please send her back home." She begged.

"But Laurie, dear, she is home. I'll bring the others too, where you'll all be safe and you can still write your stories." Archer's voice was still gentle, but as Laurie gazed fearfully at him, she saw a crazed look come into his eyes.

"You should be grateful I brought her, I could have done what that millionaire did, but no, I didn't hurt her!" he yelled, then suddenly backhanded her, driving her head back with the force of his hand. Involuntarily she cried out, then Archer hit her again, cutting her lip.

Dazed, Laurie saw the rage on his face, then heard Robin's voice, heavy with sleep, "Mama?"

"Shhh." She murmured, then looking the madman in the eyes, managed to say, "I'm glad you didn't hurt her, I'm sorry you're upset, James."

Laurie felt sick for having to grovel, but instantly the anger on the man's face faded to be replaced by a smile.

"That's okay, Laurie, I should have known you would be startled waking up in a strange place." He leaned over and she had to stop herself from flinching as he helped her to sit up.

"Is that better? Let me get you some water, then maybe you give the speech you were going to present before the blackout hit!" Like a little kid expecting a treat, Archer bounced away, giving Laurie a minute to turn and see her daughter's horrified face.

"Mama, why did Mr. Archer do this? What did he do to you?" she cried softly, putting out her bound wrists and touching Laurie's face.

"It's okay, honey, he's a very sick person, but we'll get away from him, your father will find us." Laurie promised, then closed her eyes, praying Rick would pick up her signal again.

Praying this nightmare would end.


	2. Chapter 1

"She wants to what?"

Rick stared at his wife, then saw she wasn't kidding.

"Robin wants to get married on Valentine's Day, in Las Vegas." Laurie repeated, her smile fading as she got a glimpse of her husband's face.

Anger, hurt, disappointment, all those and more.

Rick dropped his jacket on the sofa, then pulled off his holster and almost threw it onto the floor.

Almost, because his wife saw what he was about to do and caught it.

"Richard Simon, don't you ever do anything like that, it could have gone off!" Laurie yelled, a frightened tone to her voice. She carefully placed the weapon on the table, then realized she had raised her voice at her husband, and abruptly sat down on the sofa.

Rick stood there, staring at the gun, then caught sight of Laurie's upset expression.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I got scared, what's happened? Did something happen at work." she asked, reaching out to him.

At once Rick was in her arms, and he whispered, "I'm sorry, darlin', I shouldn't have done that, I know better, but, oh Laurie, I couldn't stop it, I wasn't fast enough."

"What, my love, are you all right, is A.J.? Tell me." she said, then heard him take a ragged breath.

"A kid, maybe twelve. He was shot during a stakeout with me and A.J. and Ron today.  
He wasn't supposed to be there, but he was playing hooky. A robber grabbed him as a hostage at a convenience store, and then shot him when his mother ran toward him. If I had only been a little faster, I might have been able to pick off the bastard. Now the little guy's barely alive and the mother's blaming herself and...."

"I saw the footage on the news before you came in but I didn't know it was you guys. The commentator said you were a hero, that you tried to stop the woman before she panicked. You saved her life, Rick. I'm proud of you, don't second-guess yourself, please." Laurie told him, holding him as tightly as she could.

They remained together,, clinging to each other for a long while, until Rick felt his fear and self-doubt easing. Pulling back to gaze at his wife, he saw the understanding in her eyes, and he realized how much he needed her.

"Have I told you today that I love you, sweetheart." He said, letting out a deep breath then kissing her.

"Yes, Rick, but it sounds so beautiful the way you say it, I can handle hearing it again." She sighed, kissing under his ear, then meeting his lips with hers.

After a moment Rick chuckled as he sat back then said, "you know, Robin's idea about Las Vegas is our fault, she really associates the place with romance and all the good times we've had there." "I know, love, but I asked her to think about it, then talk to Ian. I know it would be fun for her, but what about him?" Laurie said, relieved that Rick was calm enough to discuss Robin's change of plans.

"My thoughtful girl, who taught you to be so understanding?" Rick pulled her onto his lap, then kissed her neck.

"You and A.J. and Mom." She replied, contentedly leaning back against him. Just then the gate buzzer went off, and he grumbled, "that better be family or else we're not home!"

Reaching for the remote intercom, he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Ron and Abby, jeez, don't you ever look out your window?" the familiar voice teased.

Laughing, Rick stood up and hit the gate buzzer, then pretended to race Laurie to the window in time to see their friends pull up the driveway. "Darlin', I think Ron needs to talk, he was as upset as A.J. and I." Rick told her.  
  
"I'm glad they came here, love, besides it's been been a week since I've talked to Abby." she replied, eager to ask the newlywed's opinion.

As the Johnsons came up the walk, Laurie opened the door and saw a suspicious bulge under Abby's coat.

Meeting her eyes, Laurie saw the hidden excitement and at once enveloped her in a hug.

"Say yes, Abby, are you....?" She whispered, then smiled joyfully as Abby answered tearfully "Yes!"

"I'm so happy for you." Laurie told her, then saw the looks on both husbands' faces.

"Go ahead, Ron, tell this matchmaker friend of yours." Abby sniffed, then grinned as he blushed bright red then answered, "We're having a baby."

Rick's mouth dropped open, then he embraced both of their friends, realizing how much this would mean to the two of them.

"Well, this is, I mean, I couldn't be happier, buddy." He hugged Abby, then saw her look at Laurie and smile.

"You were right, honey. He was worth waiting for." She reached out and clasped hands with Laurie then told Rick. "When you and A.J were in the hospital in San Diego, Laurie told me how long she had waited for a family, and that I would find one too, that it was worth the wait. Now I understand."

At that, Rick cleared his throat then jovially replied, "Well, in that case, we're celebrating, Any one for sparkling cider!"

Amid a burst of laughter from both women, Ron looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Laurie giggled as she led them into the house. "My favorite tough guys drinking cider, this is so funny!"

"You might think it's funny, honey, but I like beer, no mas for me, though!" Abby groused.

At that Ron laughed, "Oh, now I get it!" He elbowed Rick, who just shook his head then shooed Laurie out of the kitchen.

"You go talk to Abby, Ron and I need to have a heart to heart about fatherhood."

After a very boisterous dinner, enlivened by Robbie and Ramona coming by and having dessert with them, Ron and Abby accepted Rick's invitation to spend the night and Laurie immediately roped Abby into gathering eggs for breakfast. "That is, if you're willing to settle for my cooking"

"Sounds good to me. So Robin wants to go to Vegas for her wedding, I think that's fun. What did Ian have to say about it?" Abby picked up the basket full of eggs as Laurie closed up the barn.

Abby had discerned a little bit of tension in Rick when Ron had asked about the wedding plans.

"Believe it or not, Ian's the one who mentioned it, except he wants a theme wedding with himself and Robin in medieval dress. You know me, I love the idea. I think Rick is just having cold feet at letting his little girl go. Oh, Abby, I never knew he would be such a wonderful father when we married, I knew he cared about Robbie and Robin, but it just makes me so happy..." Laurie ducked her head looking for a Kleenex, only to find Abby offering first a tissue, then her shoulder.

"Honey, it's got to be emotional for you, seeing Robin ready to leave home." Abby dabbed her face, then smiled at the loud hiccup Laurie gave out.

"You're right, honey. It hit me today, I guess. Poor Rick came home and was so devastated by that shooting, after Robin told me what they wanted to do, I guess I was afraid of everything changing around me. But you know," Laurie cleared her throat and gazed at her friend. "As long as I have Rick and the kids and all of you, I can handle anything. That's why I've decided to concentrate on teaching and training a few horses. I'll do a little writing still, but no more appearances or book tours, even the couple I did last year made me too nervous."

"I didn't know, Laurie. You've always been so strong, honey. I think Rick will love to hear that you don't want to travel anymore." Abby hugged her then raised her head to see that both husbands were on the steps.

"Don't look now, but the guys are looking for us." she added, and Laurie giggled, a sense of relief settling in now that she had actually mentioned her plans.

"They're probably curious as to if we're talking about them."

Abby burst into laughter, then linked arms with Laurie. "Come on, honey, let's give them something to think about."

Taking the basket of eggs from her friend, Laurie started the ball rolling. "So, do you want to be a lady of the court or a wench, Rick and I are picking up the tab on the outfits. Plus you'll finally get to meet my cousins."

"I don't know, wench might be fun." Abby retorted, then smirked as Ron came walking over and took her in his arms.

"It's too cold for you out here, Abbs, let's get you inside." he said lovingly, and Rick grinned.

"Abbs, oh that's cute. Sweetheart, give me that, you bad girls are going to catch cold." he reached for the eggs with one hand and Laurie with the other.

"Bad girls, oh Rick that's funny." she snickered, then rubbed noses with him as they went into the house.

"Oh, darlin'." Rick kissed the tip of her nose, then put the eggs in the refridgerator. "I like it when you're naughty, but your face is icy, I'm going to make some tea."

Abby shivered as the warmth of the house enveloped them. "You're right, babe, it really is cold."

Ron immediately made both women sit by the fireplace, and soon everyone was warmed up with mugs of tea. Laurie nudged Rick as she sat in his arms, watching how Ron was waiting on Abby.

"I know, angel. He's really happy with her." Rick said quietly, enjoying the sight of his long-time friends together, feeding each other cookies.

"I'm glad, darling. Speaking of happy." she lifted her face to his and kissed him.

"Are you, sweetheart?" Rick gazed at her, then smiled as she nodded, then laid her head against his chest. "Anytime I'm with you I'm happy. That's why I was thinking about not doing anymore book store appearances or traveling. I'm so much more comfortable teaching and raising the horses, and staying home, love. I still want to write, but I really don't have any more of Grandmother's stories to tell, at least any I would publish. What I would write is about people, like the Chief. What do you think, Rick?"

Laurie looked up to see her husband's expression.

Rick let out a sigh of relief. "What do I think? Do you mean next week's Book Fair will be your last appearance?" she nodded, then he kissed her and stroked her hair as he spoke.

"Thank you, darlin'. I love the idea of you being home with me, I worry so much whenever you're away. I know you have a lot to say in your stories, but, I think a book about the Chief would be great. A.J. and I have cut back on our work enough that I could, say, have you teach me how to train the horses?"

"Rick, oh love that would be great, thank you!" Excited, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him all over. "Sweetheart, anything for you." Rick told her with a wicked grin, then stood up and took her into his arms.

"Hey, hey, get a room you two!" Ron teased, standing up then pulling Abby to her feet.

"Good idea, pal. I think I'll take you up on that!" Rick laughed, then exchanged hugs with his friends.

Laurie went and got Abby and Ron some night things and blankets, then wished them goodnight as Rick finished closing up.

Once the guest room was silent, Rick took his wife's hand. "Come here my princess."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, my lord." then put her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

"Your wish is my desire." he whispered, to which she replied "you are my desire." as he carried her to their room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 2

"So you'll be at your table both Friday and Saturday, Mrs. Simon?" The convention coordinator asked as the ushers milled around.

"Yes, so I will need security from 10 am to 1pm and then again from 3 until 5 pm on Friday and, James, what time is the luncheon on Saturday?" Laurie turned to the Book Guild president, who looked at his clipboard.

"At 1:15 pm, Laurie. We listed you being at your table from 10am to 12:45pm on Saturday, is that cutting it too close?" the bespeckled man asked.

"No, that should be fine, James. Thanks for handling those arrangements for me." Laurie smiled at the quiet man. He had been one of the first booksellers to carry her works. Now he was the owner of the Archer book chain and had volunteered to handle her final promotional appearance, although no one other then her family was aware of that yet.

"No problem, my dear. Uh, one thing we could mention in your introduction is if you're going to have another book out on BraveKnight Press." he added, surprising her with his hopeful tone.

"Well, I need to talk to you about that, James. Mr. Prescott?" she halted the jovial chairman of the Speakers Bureau as he rushed past.

"Yes, Mrs. Simon?" he stopped in mid-step.

"My children will be attending the Saturday afternoon lunch, will it be possible to get them each two seats?" Laurie picked up all her notes and put them in the bag Archer had provided all the speakers..

"Why, yes, Mrs. Simon. It will be nice to see them again. What brings them, if I may, to this years event?" Prescott asked.

"Well, I guess I can tell you and James at the same time." Laurie smiled at the puzzled expression from both men.

"I've decided this is my last Book Fair. I don't have anymore of Grandmother's stories to tell, and with the problems that I've had the last five years, well, I just don't enjoy traveling a lot anymore." she explained. "

"Oh no, Mrs. Simon, it's the end of an era." the chairman groaned, then apologized as he realized what it sounded like.

"That's all right, Mr. Prescott" Laurie smiled, then winced when she saw a white-faced James Archer staring at her. "James, I'm sorry, I've enjoyed working with you and your comments and suggestions have been a great help."

"I'm sorry, Laurie, but I just can't see you not writing or talking to groups anymore, you have such a gift." Archer pleaded with her.  
  
Embarrassed, Laurie put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, James. I know it must seem sudden, but I've been planning on teaching a new writing class in the spring and this was a good stopping point. Besides, my family gets too nervous with me doing store appearances and I really hate to be by myself when I travel. With my daughter getting married soon, I won't have anyone with me to look out for my interests and security."

Archer opened his mouth as if to contridict her, then closed it, flushing as he said, "I'm sorry, Laurie, your stories have come to mean a great deal to me, I mean to people. I'll make sure everything goes well for your last engagement."

"Oh, you make me want to cry, James. If you and Mr. Prescott weren't there at the beginning, well, I intend to make sure everyone knows of your help when I give my talk before the luncheon on Saturday."

Laurie impulsively hugged both men, then turned to pick up her things, not seeing a tear roll down the cheek of the bookstore owner's face .

As she left the meeting room of the convention hall, Rick was waiting outside for her, lost in thought.

He'd dropped off his wife earlier then had found himself driving to the hospital to check on the little boy shot in the holdup the week before.

Ron had been keeping him up to speed on the child's condition, but he had to see how he was doing himself. As he rounded the corner of the waiting room, he saw Dr. Allan standing outside the pediatric wing talking to a group of students. Waiting until the Chief of Staff was done, he called out, "Doc?".

"Rick?" Allan turned, then smiled and held out his hand. "Good to see you, bud. Are you here to see Jimmy Reid?"

"Yeah, if I can, I didn't know if it was okay or not, you know..." Rick fumbled in his pocket and brought out a small hand-held video game.

"Oh, I think you'll be welcome with that." the doctor grinned, then led Rick to a room filled with posters of baseball stars and rock stars. In a hospital bed was a thin boy, his head bandaged, busy watching a basketball game on television while his mother fussed over him.

"Mrs. Reid, Jimmy, Mr. Simon came to see how you were doing." At once the boy took his gaze off the television, then grinned.

"Hey, mister, did you really shoot that guy who shot me and nearly got Mom?"

"Uh, sure did, son. I'm sorry he hit you, how do you feel?" Rick was flustered at the kid's friendliness.

"Oh, I'm okay, Doc here says I don't have to go to school for a couple of weeks, but I'll be ready for baseball next month. Hey, is that a Double Play game?" Jimmy eyed the gift in Rick's hand and relieved he handed it over.

"Yeah, my nephew has a good time with it, I hope you like it." At that Mrs. Reid shot a look at her son, then cleared her throat.

"It was very nice of you to come by, Mr. Simon. Jimmy knows now not to skip out of school again."

"Yeah, big time." the boy rolled his eyes, then added, "My coach says no school, no play, so guess I can forget anymore candy runs."

Rick snickered, then caught a warning look from the mother. "Well, I just stopped by to see how you were." he said, then was surprised at the hand offered by Jimmy.

"Seriously, thanks, Mr. Simon, your brother too. Maybe you can come see me play one of these days." he asked.

"Sure, Jimmy, I'd like that." Rick replied, then nodded to Mrs. Reid. "Ma'mm."

As they went outside, Rick let out a deep breath. "Allan, he's going to be okay, isn't he?"

Startled, the doctor answered, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"He didn't move his legs once while I was there. Is he...?" the older Simon stopped at the nod from his friend.

"Yes, his legs are partially paralysed, but he's gaining more movement everyday. He actually may walk out of here in a couple of weeks like he says. You saved his life, Rick, and his mother's, so I don't want to see that look on your face again." Allan sternly told him.

Rick stared at him, then reluctantly smiled. "Yes, Doctor. Now I'll leave you to your patients, I have a lady to pick up."

"Oh, well, don't keep her waiting!" Allan winked.

"Hey, mister, wanna have fun?" A familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

Startled, Rick looked up and saw Laurie, standing coyly at the exit of the convention hall.

"Sure do, girly, whatcha have in mind?" he teased, striding toward her then picking her up in his arms.

"Oh, a couple of burgers and shakes, and you." she whispered, then his lips answered hers.

"Let's start with the you part." Rick smirked, then opened his mouth to hers, reveling in her sweet breath.

As they kissed, neither saw that eyes were watching them with jealousy, but suddenly Rick had the sensation of being stared at.

Immediately Laurie raised her head then looked wonderingly in the direction of the hall. "Rick, did you feel that?" she asked, puzzled.

"Like someone was watching us, yeah, probably a tourist wondering who this beautiful girl in my arms is." he answered, looking in the same direction and not seeing anyone.

"Oh, you say such pretty things, you sweet talker you."she giggled as he put her down then led her to his truck.

As he buckled her in, she suddenly felt cold, then put her arms around Rick, shivering.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Rick stroked her hair soothingly until she calmed down.

"I don't know, love. I just got a chill. It's gone now, I'm okay." she sighed.

"Well, just in case we'll go through the drive-in and go home, darlin'." Rick reassured her.

"Yes, love, I'd rather neck with you at home anyway." Laurie said, trying to make him smile.

"Neck, huh, you fresh girls are all alike." he laughed, climbing in the driver's seat and putting his arm around her.

"Just have to keep up with you wild Simon boys." she beamed, then put her head against his shoulder as they drove off.

The days before the Book Fair Convention were busy ones for both Rick and Laurie, and he was grateful for his and A.J.'s reduced schedule. Somehow word had leaked out that Laurie was ending her public appearances and she was deluged with media requests and fan requests to change her mind.

"Darlin', I'm glad Robbie will be there on Saturday, I hope it doesn't get ugly." Rick worried as he fielded another call from a reporter. A.J. looked up from proofreading his sister-in-law's speech as Laurie came into the living room. "This looks fine, sis, but I wish we'd both be back in time to hear it."

"It'll be all right, guys, Mr. Prescott has security lined up and he's going to have a route available to us if there are any problems." Laurie reassured him. A.J. added, "Oscar and Rudy will be here too, Rick."

Seeing his anxious look, Laurie put down the pitcher of ice tea she was carrying and came over to where Rick was sitting in his easy chair.

"Darling, I love you, please don't be upset, I'll be okay." she slipped into his lap and he put his arms around her.

"I love you, too, Laurie. I can't help but worry about you and these people." he indicated the stack of letters asking her to continue her stories about Grandmother Kasey. "If we didn't have to be at that hearing tomorrow, I can't believe there are no flights back from San Diego on Saturday."

"Rick, I know. But you need to tell the parole board how important it is that Fitzpatrick's accomplice remain locked up, after what he did to you and A.J. Tell you what, why don't I call Steve, Rudy cleared him for flying last week. Maybe he can bring you home." Laurie suggested, then giggled as Rick kissed her neck then her lips. A.J. shook his head. "What you won't do to keep this guy happy!"

"Well, A.J.. I married a smart woman!" he chuckled. "But I'll call Steve, sweetheart."

Friday morning dawned cold and bright, and Rick was glad for the wool outfit Laurie was wearing to the opening day of the convention. "Here, Rick, you can't subsist on peanuts and soda." she came out of the kitchen with a brown bag of bacon burritos.

"Hmmm, thanks, angel." he sipped his coffee as she handed him the parcel, then setting the cup down, he drew her into his arms.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Oscar and Rudy will be nearby today if you have any problems." Rick told her, holding her tight.

"I promise, darling." Laurie tried to smile, then put her face in his chest. "Don't mind me, I just don't want you to go. I'm only letting you leave so we'll be protected from that creep getting out."

"I know, I know." Rick rocked her in his arms, stroking her hair, then noticing the time.

"We need to go, Laurie." Rick reluctantly releasing her from his embrace, then picking up their suitcases. As their mom was visiting her sister in San Diego, A.J. was going to stay over and fly home with her on Monday, so it would be just him and Steve.

Just then a beep sounded at the gate, and Rick saw that it was Chief Joseph.

"Hey, Chief, I'm glad you came, we were just leaving for the airport." Rick was relieved to see him, then his spirits plummeted as he saw the serious expression the elder was wearing.

"I'm going to drive you, Rick, that way you can leave your truck here. Light, I'll take you to the convention center, but first I have to tell you two some bad news." he began.

After making sure Mike was safely in the house and locking everything up, Rick and Laurie got into the Chief's jeep and headed to Phoenix.

"What happened, Chief." Rick asked once they were on the road.

"Last night there was a break in at the Cultural Center. Someone took some of your writings, Light. Fortunately they were interrupted in mid-break-in, but the thief still got away with the copies of your notes, some of your Grandmother's journals, as well as a first edition of "Rainbird."

"Oh no, that's awful. Why would anyone break in to steal copies, thank God I always keep Kasey's originals in a safe place." Laurie shook her head in disgust.

"I'm afraid you underestimate the value of your work, Light." Rick saw a faint smile from their friend. "We may get lucky, of course, someone may have taken them to sell to someone at the convention." the Chief added.

"I'll call Ron, Chief; maybe he can have a couple of men at the convention on the lookout for Laurie's things." Rick said, then gave his wife a reassuring squeeze.

"That's a good idea, darling. I'll feel better when we find out who did this of course, but still..." she sighed as Chief Joseph reminded her, "You are not to get involved in this, Light. We will handle it. I'll let you know if anything shows up, all right?"

"Yes, Chief." She groaned.


	4. Chapter 3

"Thanks for the lift, Steve." Rick hugged the former Colonel as he got ready to fly back to Ojai.

"Don't mention it, pal. Rudy needs a ride anyway." Steve Austin grinned as their mutual friend rushed through the gate, security guard in tow.

"There you are, guys. I'm glad you're here, Rick. Laurie was miserable without you yesterday." Rudy advised him, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "It's a good thing Robin stayed with her last night, otherwise neither of us would have gotten much sleep."

"Is she okay, Rudy?" Rick started to worry, then the doctor shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine, son. She just had trouble sleeping; she said she had a headache. I gave her an aspirin, and she finally nodded off with Robin next to her. Oscar was going to make sure she had some tea before she went to her table in the hall."

"Thanks, Rudy, you don't know how I worried I was yesterday. As soon as I file our paperwork with Phoenix P.D., I'll go get Laurie and Robin from the Convention and head for home." Rick told them.

"No trouble, Rick. Laurie was very good yesterday, but I'm glad she's calling it quits on the appearances. Too many unsettling people, at least they secured her area and she has two security guards." Rudy informed him.

"Thanks, Rudy, I'll feel better when I see her. Whoa, what was that?" Rick saw a flash of light toward the city, then lights around the terminal going out.

"Oh, damn, it's a power outage of some kind." Steve turned around, then saw a few emergency blinkers go on. Immediately security officials came around, announcing all flights were grounded.

"Geez, Steve, I'm sorry." Rick felt bad that his friends were stranded, then the big man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's an act of whatever." Steve grinned. "You go right ahead to my buddy, I hope there's not a blackout where she is, she really hates the dark."

"You're right about that, Steve, I'm going, if you can't fly out tonight call me, I'll give you guys a place to hang tonight!" Rick promised, then waving goodbye, hightailed for his truck.

Across town, Laurie was thinking of her husband, as she waited to take her turn at the podium. "Laurie." her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of James Archer, and she smiled when she saw his calm smile. "Yes, James?"  
  
"I've got some good news, I'd like to show you something if I can." he looked excited, and her heart went out to the quiet man.

"Sure, what is it, I'll be speaking in a few minutes." Laurie stepped away from the waiting area. James took her hand, then led her toward the backstage area.

Suddenly the lights flickered then went out and the whole area was dark. As voices called out and murmuring from the audience started, Laurie was startled, then was grateful that James had her arm.

"What's going on, is it a power outage?" she asked him, blindly following him.

"I think so, I heard it started out by the airport, I guess it spread." his voice came back to her strangely different. At once a warning bell went off in her head, something was wrong.

"James, where are we going, I want to find my son and daughter." she started, then realized they were near the exits in the back of the hall.

"I'll take them to you soon, but I have a wonderful surprise for you, you'll be very happy." he told her, pulling her along. Uncomfortable, Laurie stopped dead in her tracks.

"James, I want to go back, I'm scared of the dark and I want my children, now." she said, then tried to jerk her hand loose. Abruptly he dragged her close to him, then covered her face with a cloth as she struggled with him. .

"No, no, Laurie, it's all right, you'll be safe with me, safe in your new place." she heard him saying and she hit at Archer with her fists, only for him to pin her wrists with one strong hand.

"No." she moaned, feeling dizzy and sick, then she felt herself falling, hearing his voice before she passed out.

"You'll be safe with me."

An hour later, Rick was finally arriving at the convention center, cursing the traffic jams and figuring he had missed hearing his wife speak. As he pulled into the parking lot, he saw crowds of people milling around, then caught sight of his daughter and Ian Whitecloud, looking anxious. As soon as he found a place, he jumped out and ran to them, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Robin?" he yelled, and she turned, then waved at him.

"Pop! Thank God you made it!" she called to him, then hugged him as he reached them.

"What happened, did you guys have a power outage too?" he asked, and Ian nodded.

"Yes, Dad, just before Mom was to speak, we're waiting for them to let us back in, only thing is we haven't seen her and I can't find anyone who knows where she is."

"Maybe she's with Prescott and that James Archer, I know they were responsible for her schedule. Is Oscar here?" Rick was troubled, this wasn't like Laurie.

"Yes, he's pulling rank and gone inside with Robbie to find her." Robin answered, starting to feel worried herself.

At once Rick "called" to her, "Laurie, where are you, sweetheart?"

There was no response, just a feeling like, she was in trouble.

"Angel, I'm here, answer me, please."

Nothing.

"Pop!" Rick turned and saw Robbie coming toward him, then he reached out and embraced his son. "Did you find her, son?"

"No, and we just got power inside. Nobody's seen her since before the blackout, almost an hour and a half ago. The last person who saw her was Mr. Prescott, he said she was in the waiting area then when they escorted everyone out she wasn't there. Uncle Oscar and the security team are going through the hall and backstage now." Robbie answered, grateful his father was there.

"I'm not getting anything from her, let me try her transmitter." Rick felt a growing fear as he hit the button on his transmitter, then called to his wife, "Laurie, it's Rick, darlin' where are you?"

No reply, so Rick called to Oscar and the older man responded.

"Son, I'm glad you're back. Any sign of Laurie?"

"No, Dad, can you get the locator turned on for her?" Rick asked.

"I'll do it right now, Rick. Keep trying to reach her, we've just about, oh, no." Oscar's voice was anguished, then he was silent for a moment.

"Dad, what is it?" Rick heard a deep breath, then Oscar finally came back on. "I found Laurie's watch with blood on it, it was near the hall exit. Rick, she's in danger, someone must have taken her."

"We'll find Laurie, I promise, Dad. She has her pendant on, we should be able to find her with that." Rick grasped at the chance of locating her with the backup transmitter his wife always wore.

"You're right, son. In the meantime, try to find out who may have been with her in the waiting area, Prescott says the security cameras show her being escorted out of the area just before the power went out." Oscar explained.

"Will do, I'll have Robbie go look at the tape." Rick decided.

"Pop, wouldn't Mr. Archer have a list of the others who were supposed to speak?" Robin asked, trying to concentrate on anything but the thought of her mother being hurt.

"Yes, honey, he was the one in charge of the schedule." Rick looked around, then spotted Ron Johnson just parking his cruiser. "Robin, you and Ian see if anyone has seen Archer, he might have a copy. I'll see if Ron can put out an APB."

As the Simons split up, Rick went to meet the chief of detectives, only to see a tense look on his face. "Rick, I just got the call about Laurie, any news?"

He shook his head. "No, and I'm worried. Oscar found her watch near the exit to the hall, it had blood on it. I haven't been able to reach her, Ron. Someone has my girl and we don't know why."

"We'll find her, Rick. I've got her description on the radio and every patrol is on the lookout." Ron looked at Rick, then saw Robbie jogging toward them.

"Got something, son?"

"Yes, Ron, I just saw the tape of Mom in the waiting area next to the stage, she was talking to James Archer, then he took her arm and led her down the hall. Right after that the tape went blank. Only thing is, I just saw a tape of the back entrance, and you can see a figure carrying something or someone out to the parking lot. I hate to say it, Pop, but I think Mr. Archer took Mom."

"I can't believe it." Rick was heartsick. The man who had supposedly helped his wife get her start, how could he do this?

"Archer, isn't he the owner of those bookstores in all the malls." Ron asked, then seeing Robbie nod, continued, "Let me get a phone number and address for him, we'll call his home and see if anyone's seen him since, what was the time stamp on those security tapes, Rob?"

"The ones in the waiting room are 12:05 and the exit tapes are 12:12 pm." Robbie read from his notes.

"Good job, son. I'm going to call the station, guys. I'll be right back." Johnson turned on his heel and went to his cruiser.

Rick tried to reach out to his wife, "calling" to her. "Laurie, sweetheart, where are you?"

Suddenly he felt her respond, faintly at first. "Rick, darling, something's wrong."

"Laurie!" Rick quickly turned and told his son. "I hear your Mom. Find your uncle."

Standing next to Ron's cruiser, he asked Laurie, "Darlin' it's going to be all right, do you know where you are?"

"No, Rick, I feel dizzy, so tired. I was at the convention, I was going to talk, only..." he felt her pause, then a rush of fear came through him.

"Rick, he grabbed me, oh how could he do this, I was so scared!" Laurie "told" him, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, who grabbed you?" Rick was livid at the thought of her being so frightened.

"James, James Archer, he said he had a surprise to show me, good news. Suddenly it was dark and Igot frightened, I told him I wanted to go find Robbie and Robin...." Abruptly her thoughts stopped, and Rick waited a moment, then "called" "Laurie, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"He's here, Rick he's gone crazy, he says this is my new home." Laurie told him, as Oscar rejoined Rick.

"Like hell it is, Laurie, can you move, try to turn on your pendant." Rick was hard put to stay calm, then he twisted the frequency knob on his watch until he got his wife's voice on his transmitter.

"Laurie, you're safe here, you don't have to worry. See, I fixed everything nice for you, you'll be happy here, I promise." Archer's voice came through loud and clear.

"No, James, untie me and let me go, please. I belong with my family, I want my children." Laurie's trembling voice sounded over the miniature speaker and Rick wanted to yell in frustration.

"You can be with your family, I promise once you get settled in, you can have them here, so Robin and Robbie will be protected too. Don't you understand, Laurie, this is for your benefit. You won't have to stop telling your Grandmother's stories now." the man's voice had an angry edge to it."

"James, I've written everything I can about my grandmother, I want to tell other stories now. You don't have the right to hold me here, I want to go back to my family now." Rick heard the anger in her voice, and he hastened to "tell" her, "Sweetheart, I'm listening. Find out from him where you are."

Suddenly a slap sounded over the transmitter, and Laurie cried out.

"Here is where you'll stay, Laurie. I've done everything for you over the years, I know what's best for you. I even got your Grandmother's journals for you, so you have no excuse for not having material to use." James Archer's voice had a vicious tone, and Rick quickly told Oscar "We need to find them now, he's losing it."

"Darlin', say anything to him, see if you can get him calmed down." he begged her.

After a moment, he heard her tearful voice, "James, I'm grateful for all your help, I was going to tell everyone at the convention you were there at the beginning."

"Ron called Archer's home, his wife is there now." the older man said quietly, his face pained at hearing what was happening to Laurie. "He's not there, but she's willing to talk to us."

"Let's go, Robbie?" he looked at his son. "You stay here and wait for Robin and Ian, I'll call you to let you know what's happening, if you get anything, signal your uncle."

"I will, Pop. Be careful." his son hugged him then embraced Oscar.

"I've got the search warrant." Johnson ran up to them, then the three men piled into the cruiser and took off, as the younger Simon watched with his heart in his throat.

Rick turned up his transmitter, and listened as Archer acted like nothing was wrong.

"I know, and I care so much about you and the children. I want you to be happy. I think I can help you with your writing, you don't have to quit telling Kasey's stories."

"I don't feel good, James, is there a bathroom, I'm going to be sick." Ron looked at him and whispered "if she can distract him, we have a better chance of taking him by surprise."

"Providing he's at his home, his wife says no, but maybe she knows of a second home." Oscar added. As the three men pulled up to a gated home, Rick heard James Archer offer to help his wife. "I've got your arm, Laurie, I'm sorry I had to take your shoes, but the floor is all carpet." he explained chattily.

As they heard a door close, Laurie turned some water on and then whispered "Rick, I'm going to be sick, please hurry."

"Darlin', it's okay, just breath through your nose." he told her, worried about her being ill.

"Rick, I'll stay and listen to my girl, you go in with Ron." Oscar offered, and Rick thanked him. "Oscar's here, he's going to talk to you while I find out where you're at, sweetheart."

As the older man waited, Laurie put some water on her face, then told Oscar, "I'm going to see if I can convince him to let me go, Dad."

"Be careful, honey. We'll be there soon." he told her softly, then was quiet as Archer opened the door. "Do you feel better, Laurie?" he asked. "No, my stomach is so upset. Please James, I want to be with my children, I promise not to tell anyone about this, please take me back to the convention center." Laurie pleaded.

A sigh was heard, then James Archer's voice.

"All right, Laurie, come sit down here and I'll bring you together with your children. You must be thirsty, this will make you feel better." Oscar heard the man pouring something in a cup, then Laurie making a choking noise. "No, no, you must drink this." His tone insistent.

Oscar knew something was wrong, then he listened as Archer said, "Wait right here and I'll get the car."

A door closed,, then Oscar suddenly heard a gasp, then Laurie's voice, wavering.

"Dad, I don't feel good, something in the water......" then silence.


	5. Chapter 4

As Rick followed Ron onto the Archer property, the detective spoke on his radio to a backup car, just in case Archer was holding Laurie somewhere inside.

As the two men came to the door, an older woman with a friendly face opened the peephole, then seeing Ron's police id, let them in.

"I'm sorry James isn't here, you were asking if he had called in or come home?" Mrs. Archer asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am, but we believe he may have taken Mr. Simon's wife, thinking he was helping her." Ron explained gently.

Mrs. Archer looked at Rick, then bowed her head in shame. "I was afraid of something like this, Mr. Simon. He's very concerned about her, he blames you and that millionaire  
Willowby for her deciding not to make appearances or write stories about her Grandmother."

Rick bit his tongue in an effort to keep from crying out "why didn't you warn us?"

"Uh, how long has he been talking like this, Mrs. Archer?" Ron asked politely, thinking the same thing as his friend.

"For a week now, maybe I should have called Mrs. Simon, but he would have been so .. angry." the woman visibly shook, and Rick impulsively took her hand.

"I heard him, ma'am, he was verbally abusive to my wife and hit her." he gently said.

"Oh no, she mustn't get him angry, he'll, he'll hurt her!" the woman cried, then Ron asked, "We won't let him hurt Mrs. Simon or you any more, now is there another place, a house or building he may be holding her in?"

"Yes, he bought an old home that he wanted to turn into a museum. He told me last week he changed his mind and was going to renovate it. It's in the Wellington Terrace area about 5 minutes from here. Let me get the address." Mrs. Archer stood up then went to a desk and came back with a real estate brochure with the address on it and a map to the location.

While Ron called his unit, Robin and Ian had joined Robbie in waiting for word from Rick, and had heard Laurie's words.

"No, oh he's done something to Mom!" Robin gasped, then buried her head in Ian's chest as Robbie signaled to Oscar.

"I know son, all we can do is track down where this madman took your mom." Oscar told them, then Robbie saw a security guard beckon from the convention hall doors.

"Uncle Oscar, one of the security guards just called me over, maybe he has something on the car Archer's using." the younger Simon reported.

"Go for it, son, I'll keep monitoring your mother. Robin, you and Ian stay together, maybe you ought to wait at your dad's truck." Oscar advised.

"Yes, sir." Ian replied for both of them. As they went toward the truck, a late model sedan pulled up next to the truck, and Robin recognized the face behind the wheel.

"Ian, get Robbie, it's Mr. Archer." she exclaimed, then froze as he got out and pointed a gun at the pair.

"I don't want to use this, Miss Robin, but your mother needs you. Son, you stay right there and don't move." Archer directed, waving Robin to get into the car. "No, don't take her." Ian started to say, but the crazed man fired a shot at Ian's feet. "Get in the car, Miss Robin, or the next one's at his head.

Robin came toward the car, then he pulled out a cloth and pushed it over her face, holding Ian at bay with the gun. Robin struggled, then went limp as her fiancé looked on helplessly. Archer pushed the girl into the car, then lowered the gun as he said. "Don't bother to come after us; she'll be safe with me."

Angered, Ian lunged at him, only to be struck by the mad man's gun. As he fell to the pavement, he heard Archer say ,"Sorry, my boy, but Robin is more important." then closed his door and drove off.

Just then Robbie came running out of the hall, having witnessed the abduction of his sister on the security cameras. "Ian!" he yelled, then ran to his friend's side and was relieved to see him trying to sit up.

"Are you all right, can you stand?" Robbie asked. "Yes, but, damn it Rob, he took her, I should have put up more of a fight."

"No, Ian, he would have killed you both, he's crazy. Uncle Oscar, can you hear me, Archer was just here and he pistol-whipped Ian and took Robin." Robbie called on his transmitter, then heard his father come on.

"Robbie, is Ian okay, how did Archer take your sister?"

"Ian's dazed but I think he's okay. I was with the security guard when he id'd Archer's car." his son told him. "Just then he drove up to where Robin and Ian were waiting and forced Robin into his car then hit Ian with a gun. They left about 4 minutes ago, can you turn on Robin's transmitter?"

"Yes, son, and we have a location. Take Ian with you and come to the Wellington Terrace estates up off of 95, we'll wait at the gates for you." Rick replied, then added, "They'll be all right, son."

"Thanks, Pop, we'll be right there." Robbie said, then helped Ian into Rick's truck and sped out of the parking lot.

As Rick and the others arrived outside the dilapidated old house, Rick heard his name being whispered over his transmitter.

"Rick, darling, can you hear me?"

"Laurie, thank God, are you okay?" he asked, "Is Robin with you?"

"Yes, Rick, he's mad, he, he hit me and says he's going to take you and Robbie so we'll be all together." her tearful reply almost more than he could stand.

"It's all right, sweetheart. He's not going to hurt you or Robin again. Ron and Robbie and the police are all here, just do as he says and I'll let you know when we're ready to come get you." Rick tried to calm her as he heard Archer's voice in the background.

"Here you are, Laurie, now go ahead and read what you were going to speak on at the forum." he asked, then Rick "heard" his wife tell him, "Rick, he's got a gun, he just put it on the bedside table."

"Go ahead, darlin', read him your speech. Make sure you've got his attention, okay?"

"Yes, Rick, whatever happens, Robin and I love you." she "told" him.

"And I love my girls." Rick "replied" then heard Archer, "Go ahead, Laurie."

"All right, James, but can you untie us, our wrists hurt." Rick could hear irritation in the man's voice. "No, Laurie, not until I'm certain you've settled in. Here."

A rustling noise sounded, then Robin meekly said, "Thank you, Mr. Archer."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm ready, Laurie." the eerie little-boy tone came back into his voice.

"Mr. Prescott, Mr. Archer, fellow authors, ladies and gentleman, friends." Laurie began then recited her farewell speech from memory.

"Rick, I've got her and Robin's signals coming from the back of the house." Oscar told him, then Ron signaled to his men to surround the sides and front of the property.

"Let's go, Dad, I see a way in." Rick pointed to a narrow pathway next to the rusted garden gate. "Robbie, you and Ian wait at the front door just in case, then when you hear us inside, break in."

Quietly the two men crept along the side of the home, then inched along the back wall to a rear door. Cautiously trying the doorknob, Rick found it was locked, then seeing the old screen on the inset window was loose, he carefully tore it away and was able to reach in and unlock the door.

Opening it wide enough first for Oscar then Ron and himself to slide in, he saw they were in an old-fashioned kitchen, through which a light shone from an interior room.

"Darlin', we're inside, raise your voice a little so we can find which room you're in." he said, then.instantly Laurie's voice was audible down a hallway, which the three men followed to a locked door.

"And so, my friends, we will meet again, if not in person, at least in between the pages of another book. Thank you all for all your support, especially to my mentor, Franklin Prescott, and one of those who helped me at the beginning of my writing career, James Archer. To all those who understood the lessons of my Great-Grandmother Kasey and Great-Grandfather Gene, thank you for coming along on their journey, and mine."

Hoping the loud clapping by Archer would cover any telltale sounds, Rick picked the lock on the door, then opening it, witnessed the kidnapper pick up the gun and tuck it into his waistband.

"That was good, Laurie, thank you for remembering me in your speech. Of course it's never going to be heard, your farewell will never need to be announced." Archer stood up, then Rick saw Laurie and Robin huddled together on an old-fashioned bed, their wrists tied together.

"I'm going to keep my promise now, Laurie. Just relax and soon I'll have Robert here, safe and sound." he told them, as Laurie started to shake her head.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, we're coming in." Rick hurriedly explained, then felt his wife "reply", "all right, just let me know and we'll take cover."

"What is it, Laurie." Archer started to look annoyed then his face cleared as Laurie answered quickly, "I was just about to say thank you for listening to my speech."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'll be right back, my dears. You'll all be together soon." came the chilling answer. 

As James Archer strode importantly towards the bedroom door, Rick waited for the madman to to reach for the door knob, then slammed the door in his face, causing him to topple backwards.

"Don't move, you jerk." Rick snarled, then saw Archer reach for his gun, yelling, "No, you'll ruin everything. It's your fault!"

"No you don't, hit my wife, will you?" Rick stomped on his hand, then kicked the weapon away from the assailant.

Suddenly Archer grabbed for Rick's ankle, causing him to fall, then the younger man pulled a knife from inside his jacket, and Laurie screamed, "No, don't!" as Robin cowered against her.

Startled, Archer froze then Rick was able to punch him in the face then pin him against the floor. Abruptly the madman dropped the knife and began to wail. "No, you spoiled everything, she's mine. I helped make her, you took her away from me!"

Disgusted, Rick managed to restrain himself as he got up then grasped Archer by the shirt and hauled him off the floor then handed him over to Ron.

"Here, you handle this creep." Rick growled, then ran to his wife and daughter.

"Rick." Laurie breathed, then Robin cried "Pop" as Rick quickly untied both women then gathered them in his arms.

"Don't let go." was all Laurie could say as her husband held them tightly.

"Are you all right, honey, did he hurt you." he asked Robin, who shook her head.

"No, Pop, just woozy from whatever he put over my nose and mouth. Ian, where's Ian, oh, Pop, he hurt him."

"Here I am, Robin!" the young man ran through the door, then came to her side as Rick smiled and released her to her fiance's embrace.

Laurie gazed up at Rick as he gently dabbed at her swollen lip. "Darling, I was so afraid until I heard you, I knew you'd find us."

"Of course we would." Oscar joined them, having made sure Archer was taken away.

"Dad." Laurie put out a trembling hand and he grasped it, letting her know she was safe. "I'm proud of you, Laurie, you kept him distracted.", Oscar added.

"Thanks, Dad." she sniffed, then relaxed as Rick stroked her face tenderly. "My brave girl, I'm never going to leave you behind like that again, hearing or no hearing." he replied, then kissed her.

"Yes, my love." she sighed, then put her head down on his chest as he lifted her in his arms. "I'm taking you to Allan to have you two checked over, then we're going home."

"Home, hmmm, that's were I belong. Your home and mine, nowhere else." Laurie smiled as he carried her through the house. Robbie met them at the entrance, and his mother nearly burst into tears at the sight of her son.

"Robbie, he was coming after you next, if you father had'nt told me he was here...." she told him as he hugged her.

"No chance, Mom. Pop had him nailed from the word go. I'm just sorry he was so horrible to you and Robin. Where is she?"

"Here I am, Robbie, you were so good in taking care of Ian." Robin told him as Ian helped her out of the house and into Ron's cruiser.

"That's what big brothers are for!" Robbie said, hugging his sister as the others laughed.

Laurie beamed at her children, then nestled her head against Rick as he placed her in his truck.

"They are wonderful, aren't they, darling?"

He climbed in as Oscar shut the door, then pulled her against him as he said, softly,"Yes, sweetheart, all three of them."

"All three, oh, my prince, you are the best." Laurie giggled, then kissed him.

"Keep that up, my lady, and you'll be lucky if I wait until we get home." Rick gave her a wicked grin, then kissed her back as they drove away.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Will the defendant please rise."

Rick took a deep breath then felt his wife's hand grip his arm even harder. Behind them A.J., Oscar and Ron Johnson leaned forward nervously

A seemingly smug-faced James Archer stood next to his attorney, then Judge Lopez looked at him for a long moment, before speaking in a terse voice.

"The court finds more then enough evidence to bind James Arthur Archer over to trial for the charges against him. Furthermore, I am dismayed by both the lack of remorse or realization that the defendant has done anything wrong, despite the overwhelming proof of his criminal acts.

I hereby order Mr. Archer into the custody of the county jail on a no-bail status, pending a trial date to be set within 30 days. I charge you, Mr. Jacobs", the attorney looked embarrassed, "with making certain your client does not attempt to contact, harass, intimidate or otherwise threaten Mrs. Simon or her family, otherwise he will face contempt charges on top of everything else."

At that Archer turned his head and stared at Laurie, then his attorney forcibly jerked his arm, making him turn back to the judge.

Rick seethed, then Laurie slid her hand into his, gently squeezing it.

Bless her, Rick thought, calming down. It had been a turbulent couple of weeks since her assailant's arrest. Laurie's face was healed, but she still had a hard time with going places by herself. Nonetheless, she had insisted on being present for the preliminary hearings and he could see her getting more comfortable being in public places. With James Archer being put behind bars until his trial, they could breathe a sigh of relief that she would be safe. Now Robin's wedding could be given their full attention.

Just then, the Judge barked, "Take him out of here, now!" As the bailiff went and took the former booksellers arm and started to escort him out, Archer wheeled around and lunged toward Laurie and Rick, yelling "It's not over, Laurie!"

Quickly Rick pushed his wife behind him as both lawyer and court official wrestled Archer away and out of the courtroom as the witnesses gasped in horror. Oscar immediately came around the prosecution table and protectively stood in front of Laurie.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?" Rick turned to see her face, pale with fright, as she clung to both men. "Yes, Rick." she replied, then looked at his worried expression. "Darling, it's okay, you took care of me." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then hugged her worried father.

"Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon." The judge's voice reminded them the court was still in session. Nervously Rick and Laurie faced the bench, then saw the jurist's concerned look.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon. I had no idea Mr. Archer would attempt to attack you here, ma'am. Mr. Simon, I'll make sure he's put away where he can't bother your wife or your family. He's too dangerous to be in a regular facility." Judge Lopez told them.

"Thank you, your honor, that would be a great relief to know he can't come after my wife or children." Rick said, gratefully, slipping his arm around Laurie.

As the judge closed the proceedings, A.J. and Ron made a path for the two of them and Oscar, then Ron had A.J.'s car brought around to the secured back entrance so the small media presence wouldn't bother them.

Once they were all inside the car, Ron leaned in and grinned. "All right, next time I expect to see you I'll have a bride to kiss."

Rick chuckled as Laurie told him. "You and Abby have been terrific, we'll see you on Saturday morning for breakfast, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it, hon. A.J. you drive careful, you've got precious cargo there." Laurie giggled as her brother-in-law replied, "Don't I know it, he reminds me all the time!"

"Not him!" Ron groaned, then waved the Simon's off as they drove out of the parking lot.

As Saturday dawned bright and clear, Rick woke up to a sniffing noise, then realized Laurie was quietly crying into their pillow.

"Darlin'?" he whispered, not knowing if she had had a nightmare or was upset about something. Laurie turned to him, trying to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rick, I didn't mean to wake you, love." she said, quietly, then seeing his loving expression, buried her face in his chest.

"Laurie, shh, it's okay, what's wrong with my angel." he soothed her, then she raised her face.

"Darling, I'm all right, it's just our little girl is leaving us and it just made me sad, that's all. I know she'll be happy with Ian, I'm just being silly."

"Oh no, sweetheart, not silly." he pulled her close and caressed her cheek. "You have been the most loving mother, and you helped raise her to be a caring woman." Rick murmured, then he kissed her tears away, adding, "I'm afraid I'll start crying at the church, precious. You're going to have a blubbering father of the bride."

"A wonderful father of the bride, you mean." Laurie smiled up at him, then kissed his hand. "You make me feel better, my love. We'll be fine. I'm just glad Robin and Ian changed their minds about Las Vegas, I thought Father Nick was going to bust when I told him their original idea. Now, I'm going to get up and make us some breakfast, we'll have a hungry family up pretty soon."

"All right, but tomorrow I want you to stay in bed and I'll make you breakfast, darlin'." Rick promised, putting her robe around her as she sat up.

"It's a date." she grinned, then shared another kiss with him as she slid out of bed.

As she opened the bedroom door, the smell of bacon and toast hit her nose, and surprised, she went into the kitchen to find Oscar and Steve making breakfast, with Jaime fixing a tray.

"Good morning, honey. Did we wake you?" Jaime put the food down and hugged her.

"No, but this is too much. I was going to make you breakfast. You guys are the best!" Laurie beamed then embraced the two men.

"Well, the parents of the bride needed their rest." Steve teased, then saw Laurie blush. "Oscar, just look at her turn red, did I guess right or what?"

"Pal, you nailed it on the head. Laurie, do you want to take some breakfast to Robin?" the older man asked.

"That's a great idea, thank you, Dad." she kissed his cheek, giggling.

"Jaime, you keep them in line now, Rick will be up in a few minutes, and he can take over so you can eat a hot meal."

As she approached her daughter's door, Laurie saw Rick standing in his robe in the hallway with a bemused look on his face.

"Darling?" she whispered, then he put a finger over her lips as he inched open the door.

"I think you'll need two cups." he said softly in her ear. She kissed his fingers then looked in to see a moving sight.

Robin was asleep in bed, one arm flung over the side Next to her, on the floor wrapped in a blanket was Ian, his bags placed neatly next to the dresser.

Between the two was his sword, and Laurie's eyes filled when she realized Rick knew the meaning of the weapon placed in such a way.

"Thank you, my love." she murmured, "thank you for understanding."

Rick leaned over and kissed her, then knocked on the door for her and then opened it.

"Children." he heard her say, and then he closed the door behind her, smiling.

"Robin, hold still, just let me zip you up, there." Laurie got off her knees, then gazed at the reflection of her daughter in the mirror.

"Honey, you look so beautiful." Laurie told Robin, then saw tears in the girl's eyes as she added, "Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter, you bring such joy to our lives. I hope your day is happy."

"Thank you, Mama, for the dress and for everything." Robin sniffed, then Laurie felt her own tears threatening to fall. "And for understanding why Ian spent the night, no wonder he hates to be with his cousins. At least he knew enough to leave when they tried to pick a fight with him at his own party. "

"I'm glad he knew to come here where he's wanted. Your father and I know Ian needed to be here, I only hope you always remember that he's going to feel overwhelmed now and then, but you two can always tell us when to back off." Laurie said, taking Robin in her arms and holding her tightly. After a long moment she pulled herself together and dried her daughter's tears with a none-too-dry handkerchief. "Now let's have Tasha and Mom finish your makeup, and I'll get your father ready."

"Pop's going to look so handsome." Robin said, managing a smile.

"Yes, I know, I'll have to fight them off with a stick when the ladies get a look at him in his suit." Laurie tried to joke.

As she closed the door behind her, Laurie wiped her eyes, then went to help Rick fix his tie. As she knocked on the door of the men's changing room, she heard her husband growl, "Come in."

"Darling, it's me."she said, then found Rick, his shirt buttoned but missing his tie and jacket, sitting on a chair in front of the vanity. His face bore the tell-tale signs of tears, and at once she held out her arms.

"Rick." That was all she said, then he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm going to miss our little girl." Rick finally offered, then felt his wife's kisses on his neck as she clung to him.

"Me too. I love her so much, it hurts. But she'll be happy with Ian, and I'm so glad they're going to try living in Phoenix." Laurie sniffed then let Rick hold her tight.

After a moment he released her, "Better, sweetheart?"

"Yes, darling, you make everything better." Laurie replied, then sat on his lap while she fixed his tie.

A knock on the door signaled it was time to go, and Rick put his jacket on then had Laurie wipe the lipstick off his neck with his handkerchief.

"Don't worry, love, I'm going to put my mark on you after we get home." she giggled, "I'm counting on it." he winked, as he kissed the handkerchief then put it in his pocket.

"Ready, sweetheart?" He asked, then took her hand and led her toward the chapel.

As they parted at the entrance, a feeling of happiness came over Laurie as she saw the image of Grandmother Kasey at the door of the church, and she softly said, "Thank you, Grandmother."

The spirit nodded, then smiled at Rick with Robin on his arm and Robbie waiting to take his mother inside, before turning and disappearing.

"Whoa, Mom?" Laurie looked at her tall son, a look of wonder on his face, then whispered, "She kept her promise."

"Now it's my turn to keep mine." Robin said, then smiled up at Rick.

"Ready, Pop?"

"Ready, Bird." he kissed her cheek, then whispered "We're setting you free."


End file.
